Diskussion:Maria Kurenai/@comment-88.133.102.123-20130127152711/@comment-4754943-20130304152401
Hey Dine =) Bayern - ist ja cool! Das grenzt ja sogar an Hessen hehe... Ach so - dann hast du dein Praktikum bei der Physiotherapie gemacht? Das ist natürlich auch spitze - meine schwester hat mal n praktikum im KH bei der Physio gemacht und war so begeistert dass sie diesen Beruf jetzt lernt. Ich finde das ist auch ein spannendes Gebiet. Was meinst du genau mit Quali machen?? Bei uns gibt es ja nur die Haupt/Realschulprüfung je nach dem in den Fächern Mathe, English, Deutsch und eine Präsentation in einem Fach unsrer Wahl (oder mündliche prüfung) - im ABI kommen dann Pflichtweiße die Leistungskurse rein sowie ein je ein Fach aus den Bereichen Naturwissenschaft, Sprache und Geisteswissenschaft (also wenn man jetzt z.b. Bio LK hat dann gilt das natürlich trotzdem als Naturwissenschaft und man muss nicht noch Physik od Chemie als Grundkurs dazu nehmen - man kann aber wenn man will) Ach ja und mathe ist immer Pflicht wir können nur sagen ob wir mündlich od schriftlich geprüfter werden wollen. ich hatte persönlich Schriflich: Bio (LK) Englisch (LK), Mathe und mündlich: Geschichte und Deutsch (hätte z.b. statt Geschichte a Politik/WIrtschaft nehmen können aber da bin ich voll die niete drin gewesen hahaha...) Weißt du in meinen Manga zeichne ich zu 90% nur köpfe weil da ja die ganze gefühlswelt passiert und ich sie besser hinbekomme! Selten, dass mal viel Körper zu sehen ist: der ist ja auch am schwersten. Habe das mit dem Kuss mal versucht: es hat sogar einigermaßen geklappt - aber ich denke einwenig muss man für alles üben :). Es hat bei mir lange gedauert, bis ich mich mal an die Körper herangewagt hatte - ich war führer immer sehr frustriert, wenn das nicht so aussah wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte - aber wenn i mal zeit hatte, (ferien z.B.) dann habe ich mich langsam abersicher daran getastet. zugegeben, es kostete mich einige anläufe aber wenn man immer am ball bleibt es hin und wieder mal versucht - irgendwann (das kannst du mir glauben) fällt es einem gar nicht mehr so schwer - es ist eben ein Prozess der durchlaufen werden muss. Keine ahnung - irgendwann, nach unzähligen versuchen mit denen ich unzufrieden war - da habe ich gemerkt, dass mir die Körper einfach immer leichter fallen und ich habe sie nicht mehr konsequent umgangen! Also nur Mut! wenn du mal Zeit hast: einfach mal dran bleiben - in einem Zeitraum von einigen Monaten bis 3 Jahren kommt mal was produktives zustande. aber auf keinen Fall hetzen - dann wird es nichts - es kommt wenn die Zeit reif ist (Oh je werd ich wieder philosophisch...T_T haha, aber es ist wahr - solange du dir die Zeit lässt, die du brauchst) Leider habe ich zur Zeit auch nur wenig Zeit zum zeichnen...muss viel lernen und so...vor allem Anatomie/Physiologie und Krankheitslehre ist so viel :(... Nach japan möchte ich unbedingt auch mal!! Das reizt mich total :D! Vllt. lerne ich bis dahin ja noch das ein oder andre...aber im MOm hab ich dazu keine Zeit. Zu meinem Geburtstag (1. März) habe ich von einer Freundin eine Zeichnung bekommen - die war echt spitze: sie zeichnet gerne von Vorlagen ab (das kann ich gar nicht....). Darauf waren Kaname und Yuki, wie sie sich in den Armen halten...Jeder hat eben seine Talente: ich hätte das nicht hinbekommen, dafür kann sie NICHT aus dem Kopf zeichnen so wie ich das immer mache. Ich habe vor ihr ein Kussbild zu zeichnen hehe jetzt wo du mir so gute Tipps gegeben hast muss ich das ausprobieren - sie steht total darauf zumal sie gerade in einer Beziehung ist: wenn das klappt kann ich damit punkten! ^^ WEnn ich mir so meine manga ansehe, die ich lese, dann frag ich mich oft - mensch leute wie macht ihr dass?! Das sieht einfach so perfekt aus! Wie lagne muss ich trainieren, bis ich da ankomme??? Aber ich liebe sie trotzdem (ohne meine Freundin, die mir die Zeichnung zum Geb. geschenkt hat - wäre ich villt gar nicht so früüh auf manga gekommen - ich hatte bis dahin nur ANime geschaut und die gemalt: aber dann kam sie eines Tages mit einem Card Captor Sakura Manga und ich war so begeistert - dass ich mir den auch gekauft hab und so kam ich letzltlich dazu!!!) Was ich echt schade finde, dass bei uns immer weniger manga zu kaufen sind =( - die mangaecken in den Buchläden werden immer kleiner und ich muss fast alle aus dem INternet bestellen, dabei hat es mich echt spaß gemacht im Buchladen shcon mal in die Bücher reinzlesen....(Jedenfalls ist mir das Phänomän in Mannheim aufgefallen - da werden die Manga immer weniger; bei uns in der gegend (Dorf eben) gibt es gar keine mehr.... weißt du wie das bei euch aussieht??? Lg eure Akemi